


Anser anser

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Octoberabble 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Dumbass (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), M/M, Translation Available
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Aziraphale tidak boleh masuk ke dalam flat Crowley.#Octoberabble : Day 1 - Ring





	Anser anser

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Anser anser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842901) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin masuk?"

Aziraphale begitu terkejut dengan kalimat pembuka Crowley, hingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Iblis itu tengah bersandar di depan pintu, menghalangi jalan masuk ke dalam flatnya. Entah yang apa yang baru saja dikerjakan Crowley sebelum ia membuka pintu. Ia hanya mengenakan satu lapis baju dan rambut merahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Iblis itu juga bertelanjang kaki.

"Crowley, aku selalu berkunjung ke sini setiap akhir pekan," jawab Aziraphale pada akhirnya, tidak lagi terkesan dengan sikap aneh Crowley. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kita terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di toko bukuku, kau bisa gila."

Crowley punya kesadaran untuk terlihat salah tingkah. "Yah, kau benar—"

"Aku membawakan makanan pencuci mulut untuk kita nikmati bersama," Aziraphale mengangkat kantong kertas yang ia jinjing agar Crowley melihatnya. "sekarang, aku boleh masuk?"

Sekejap, Crowley kembali terlihat kelabakan. "Tidak bisa, _angel_, rumahku sedang—uhm, kau tahu, _direnovasi_!"

Aziraphale mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa rumahmu direnovasi? Kau meledakkan barang lagi?"

"_Cuma sekali!_" Crowley tampak tersinggung, kemudian mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak meledakkan apapun, rumahku hanya—bocor! Ya, kau tahu ada kebocoran di ruang tengah, kau tahu, dan kurasa sungguh tidak aman—"

"Ini bukan musim hujan, Crowley." Aziraphale mengangkat alis.

Crowley memerah. "Kebocoran bukan hanya soal air hujan, _angel_, ini soal—"

Pada saat itulah, terdengar suara berisik dari dalam rumah sang iblis.

Aziraphale menjulurkan kepala, mencoba mencuri lihat. "Suara apa itu?"

"BUKAN APA-APA!" Crowley menjawab terlalu cepat, tubuhnya seolah melar agar tidak ada celah yang bisa membuat Aziraphale melihat ke dalam flatnya. "Itu... itu hanya suara televisi! Kau tahu, aku sedang menonton televisi saat aku sadar rumahku bocor! Ya, begitu—"

_Honk! Honk!_

"Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar—"

"JAMES BOND!" Crowley memotong lagi. "Aku sedang menonton James Bond. Itu pasti salah satu adegan saat James Bond harus memperingatkan para pejalan kaki agar menyingkir, kau tahu, aku suka sekali adegan itu. Maksudku, benci! Aku_ benci _adegan itu. Untuk apa agen rahasia mematuhi peraturan lalulintas—"

"Crowley, _my dear_?"

"Ya, _angel_?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong." Aziraphale menarik napas. "Sekarang, minggir, aku mau melihat kekacauan apa yang kau buat di dalam sana."

"_Angel_—"

Terkadang, Crowley lupa jika Aziraphale dulunya adalah malaikat penjaga Taman Eden dan itu bukanlah jabatan yang diberikan Tuhan secara sembarangan. Aziraphale adalah makhluk surgawi yang sangat kuat secara fisik. Dengan sekali dorong, ia membuat Crowley terpepet di dinding. Crowley begitu terpesona dengan perlakuan yang ia dapatkan hingga dirinya lupa bahwa ia seharusnya menahan sang malaikat agar tidak menerobos masuk.

"Aziraphale—"

Tapi, sudah terlambat. Aziraphale telah melewati koridor dan sekarang berhenti tepat di ruang tengah.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan—" Crowley memulai.

Aziraphale menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kau membawa pulang angsa!"

Crowley menahan diri agar tidak mencium wajah sang malaikat yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Air suci bukan kelemahan Crowley. Kelemahan Crowley adalah wajah bahagia Aziraphale. "Uh, yeah, kupikir, um—"

"Dia terlihat sangat menderita," kata Aziraphale tiba-tiba, mendadak berlutut dan mengelus angsa berbulu abu-abu yang tengah berceloteh dan menatap sengit kepada Crowley. "Apa kau salah memberinya makan? Entah mengapa dia terus menerus mengatakan '_tidak seharusnya diberikan kepadaku_', '_rasanya tidak enak_', dan—"

Kalimat Aziraphale berhenti saat angsa itu mulai bersuara lagi. Kali ini, celotehan berisiknya tidak ditujukan pada Crowley, tapi pada Aziraphale. Sang malaikat beradu pandang dengan si angsa begitu intens, hingga Crowley tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak memberinya makan apapun," bantah Crowley, yang rupanya sekali membuka mulut tidak bisa berhenti. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang mungkin ditemuinya sebelum aku membawanya pulang. Aku hanya suka dengan cara dia membuat kesal orang-orang di taman, dan kupikir mungkin aku bisa mengajarinya untuk membantuku melakukan tugas-tugas keiblisan. Kau tahu, aku baru mendapat ide untuk membuat kesal orang lebih—"

"Crowley?"

"Ya?"

"Tutup mulutmu, angsa ini sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Tidak, _angel_!" Crowley langsung bergerak untuk meraih leher si unggas, namun usahanya gagal. Angsa itu sudah mencium gelagat penuh ancaman dari sang iblis. Pantat berbulunya sekarang terlihat menyembul dari bawah lemari televisi. "Kau tahu, setelah kupikir-pikir, kurasa merawat angsa bukan ide yang baik. Dia hanya bikin kacau. Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya milik iblis lain. Berani sekali mereka beroperasi di wilayahku!"

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

"Brengsek, aku tahu pasti itu penjelasannya! Dia baru saja mengaku!"

"Crowley, _my dear_, bisakah kau kemari?"

Crowley menoleh ke arah Aziraphale, namun ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah sang malaikat. Mendadak ia takut. Segala macam pikiran buruk kembali merayapi dirinya. Perlahan, Crowley menghampiri Aziraphale.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Hati Crowley mencelos. Ini tidak lagi terdengar seperti percakapan tentang angsa.

"Aziraphale—"

"Tapi kau melakukannya," tambah Aziraphale, sebelum tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. "atau _hampir_ melakukannya."

"Aku—"

"Terima kasih, Jack." Aziraphale tersenyum kepada si angsa yang entah bagaimana sudah bertengger di atas patung malaikat di dekat televisi Crowley. Unggas itu terlihat sangat puas diri, Crowley bersumpah si angsa mengangguk saat Aziraphale menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak—"

Aziraphale menarik tangan Crowley. Lalu ia melepaskan cincin yang selama ini bertengger di kelingkingnya. Saat, ia memasangkan benda itu di jari tengah Crowley, Crowley bersumpah benda itu langsung menyesuaikan ukuran. Cincin itu sangat pas.

Crowley merasakan pipinya memanas. _Tidak mungkin Aziraphale melakukan apa yang Crowley pikir sedang ia lakukan 'kan?_

"Ini mungkin bukan saat yang paling ideal," kata Aziraphale, mengagumi logam miliknya yang sekarang melingkar cantik di jemari Crowley. "tapi, saat yang paling ideal, tidak pernah untuk ditunggu. Saat yang paling ideal diciptakan."

Ia menjentikkan jari dan sebuah cincin yang sangat amat familiar jatuh ke telapak tangan Crowley. Cincin yang ia pesan khusus dari sebuah toko perhiasan dengan instruksi yang paling jelas, untuk membuatnya istimewa, berbeda dari cincin-cincin yang lain. Cincin yang sudah mendekam di kantongnya selama berbulan-bulan karena Crowley selalu panik tiap kali ia hendak mengeluarkan benda itu. Cincin yang ia putar-putar saat sedang melamun di taman St. James waktu ia melatih pidato kecilnya. Cincin yang dirampas oleh angsa sialan (yang rupanya bernama Jack) dan ditelan unggas itu hingga Crowley tidak punya pilihan lain selain menculik dan membawanya pulang demi mendapatkan cincin miliknya kembali.

_Honk! Honk!_

"Jack bilang, kau tidak romantis, tapi itu adalah hal paling menyentuh yang seseorang pernah lakukan untukku," kata Aziraphale lembut. Ia mengangsurkan jari-jemarinya dan mendadak Crowley sadar, bahwa mungkin yang dibutuhkan Aziraphale bukanlah kata-kata bak pujangga atau rencana-rencana picisan.

Crowley menatap wajah malaikat yang sudah menjadi temannya selama enam ribu tahun, malaikat yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya lebih lama lagi.

"Aziraphale, _angel_, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aziraphale tersenyum dan mengangguk. Cincin Crowley melingkar dengan pas di jemari sang malaikat.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

Saat Crowley menoleh ke arah si angsa, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Baik, Jack, akan kuajari menguasai dunia nanti, tapi sekarang _shush_, aku mau menghabiskan waktu dengan calon suamiku dulu."

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

  


  


**fin.**

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> > Jack is a reference to Jacksepticeye. He played untitled goose game and it irritated me a lot because his goose channeling is so annoyingly good. <strike>Blergh, I can never hear HJÖNK the same way.</strike>
>> 
>> [Anser anser](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greylag_goose) is a real species, called Greylag Goose. Its Wikipedia profile uses its photo in St. James Park, so I figure why not. Plus, it kinda feels like a hilarious coincidence when I read about its behavior.
>> 
>> ETA: There's [a cute crossover art here](https://twitter.com/theladymania/status/1178907271205507072?s=19). The Goose Omens! As usual, we're not affiliated with each other, but I love the art so I have to share it for y'all to see!
> 
> Atsui, you know damn well that this is your fault. But this is not the payback I promise 👀


End file.
